Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power storing system, and in particularly to intellectual power storing system and managing method of a battery array of the power storing system.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, because of the consciousness of environmental protection, a variety of the green power building and the self-generated power apparatus are developed rapidly.
The well-known self-generated power apparatus mainly comprises the solar power generating machine, hydraulic power generating machine, wind power generating machine and so on. However, the common problem of above variety of self-generated power apparatus is that the transforming efficiency is too low to provide enough power stably and continuously. To achieve the purpose of providing enough power stably and continuously to a building for using, the power system still needs to connect to a power company and switch the power provided by the power company and the power generated by the self-generated power apparatus.
Furthermore, for using the self-generated power stably, the power system must build a battery with big power storing capacity (for example, using a big battery). When the environmental factors are well, the power system stores the power generated by the self-generated power apparatus. The power system uses the power stored in the batteries when in need. Thus, it can effectively decrease the usage of the power provided by the power company and further reduce the expense of the power.
However, it's potentially dangerous to using above big battery for the general public's perception. Furthermore, it must occupy the indoor space of the building (such as office or house) for installing the big battery. In addition, because the power generated by the self-generated apparatus can not completely replace the power provided by the power company, the user requests to switch the power source between the self-generated apparatus and the power company. This way also brought a lot of inconvenience for users.
Above problem makes the current public generally have a low desire for arranging the self-generated power apparatus, and it also makes the popularization of the self-generated power difficult to achieve.